loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Perrin
Riley Perrin is one of the main characters of the Freeform comedy sitcom, Baby Daddy. She is a close friend to the Wheeler family. She is the main love interest of Danny Wheeler and the former love interest of Ben Wheeler. Relationships Danny Wheeler Danny Wheeler is Riley's childhood best friend and main love interest. Since childhood, Riley and Danny have been best friends and are close to each other. However, unknown to Riley, Danny has always been secretly in love with her, but never had to courage to confess his feelings and Riley was oblivious due to her own feelings for Ben. When Ben discovered the existence of his baby daughter, Emma, Riley and Danny along with Ben's best friend Tucker and mother Bonnie began helping him raise her. Upon Emma's discovery, Danny had finally discovered Riley's feelings for Ben. Throughout the series, Danny's love for Riley grew more stronger and eventually everyone became aware of Danny's love for her, including Riley herself, but never revealed her awareness of Danny's true feelings for her. Throughout the beginning of the series, Riley never held feelings for Danny, but as the series progresses and upon finally letting go of her feelings for Ben, Riley finally acknowledges her true feelings for Danny. Ben Wheeler Ben Wheeler is the main protagonist of the series and is Riley's former love interest. Ever since childhood, Riley has always been secretly in love with Ben, but throughout their childhood, Ben was oblivious of Riley's love for him and never held the same feelings due to her past appearance. Riley has kept her true feelings for Ben a secret from everyone, including her best friend Danny while completely unaware of his love for her. Years later, Riley tried to let go of her feelings for Ben and move on with her life. However, upon discovering he had a daughter named Emma and helping him raise his child and adjust to life as a parent, Riley's feelings for Ben started to return. Eventually, Ben began to develop romantic feelings for Riley and eventually by the end of the second season, Ben and Riley became a couple, but interference had appeared in their relationship when Emma's mother Angela had returned. She wanted to renew her and Ben's relationship despite Ben already together with Riley and began her plot to come between them. Ben had again affirmed his relationship with Riley to Angela, but upon answering a hypothetical question, asking if Riley wasn't around could they give their romance another chance, Ben answered yes, devastating Riley and her breaking off their relationship. Ben tried to make amends with Riley, but upon walking in with Riley and her ex-boyfriend, Fitch. Ben became devastated and slept with Angela only to later discover nothing happened between Riley and Fitch and Riley became furious with Ben's actions. However, Ben and Riley later reconciled when Ben expressed his feelings that Riley made the break up extremely hard and somewhat unfair while also revealing he didn't sleep with Angela to get back at Riley, but to heal his hurt feelings. Thus, Ben and Riley reconciled but didn't resume their relationship. Throughout the season, Ben constantly tried to reconcile with Riley and eventually by the end of the season, Ben and Riley got back together. However, secrets from the past and surprises began appear in their relationship once again when Ben discovers Danny's childhood feelings for Riley and later becomes suspicious upon seeing Danny and Riley nearly kiss. In the beginning of the fourth season, Ben's suspicions of Riley's feelings for Danny increase and ultimately he breaks off their relationship to give Riley time to understand her true feelings. Eventually, Riley finally faces the truth and acknowledges to herself that she is actually in love with Danny and officially breaks off her relationship with Ben for good, finally realizing they aren't right or perfect for each other. However, Ben's love for Riley doesn't waver as he decides to get back together and constantly tries to make Riley realize they are right for each other, while still completely unaware about Danny or Riley's real feelings for each other. Eventually by the end of the fourth season, Ben at long last finally discovers the truth about Danny and Riley's love for each other. Orignally he is angry and hurt that no one revealed the the truth to him, but he ultimately comes to understand and accept their feelings while also helping Riley and Danny finally get together, thus finally putting an end to the love triangle. Gallery Riley & Danny Promotional Pic (1).jpg Riley & Danny Promotional Pic (2).jpg Riley & Danny Promotional Pic (3).jpg Riley & Danny Promotional Pic (4).jpg Trivia *She is portrayed by Chelsea Kane who is also well known for her role as Stella Malone from the Disney Channel series, JONAS. *In the second season, Riley finds out about Danny's true feelings for her, but doesn't reveal her knowledge of them until the fourth season. *By the end of the third season, Riley slowly begins to realize her true feelings for Danny. *She was involved in a serious love triangle throughout the series involving Ben and Danny. External Links *Riley Perrin - Baby Daddy Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Childhood Friend Category:Love Triangle Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Law Enforcers Category:Parents Category:TV Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Married